sekaijufandomcom-20200213-history
Gelidus
Gelidus Gelidus (Also known as Sligedu) is a Frost/Magic type creature with Lost and Astral coverage, that was the mutant of Spectralunar Island. Later in development, Gelidus was replaced by Missarey. Like all mutants, it does not evolve, and has a 1/50 chance to drop itself, However due to the overhaul being made Gelidus has been added back to Spectanular, It can be found in the same room as Missarey. Description "You're running out of time." Gelidus is a strange black creature. Its head, which is actually the tail of a NightBlight, is covered in strange blue symbols (identical to those on EnchantedTome besides the color), and has quite a few stalk-like appendages coming out of it. It has a slender body and a large abdomen, which is a greatly enlarged version of VengefulWillow's arms. One of its two arms is also the head of a VengefulWillow. It lacks legs, however. It holds a cyan tome which is similar to BlackCloakedEye's tome, using a Nightwatcher's arm to do so. Gelidus is not only one of the strangest mutants in appearance, but also has some outright crazy powers, as indicated by its huge Spirit. Effectively, Gelidus is able to make anything travel wherever it wants through space, time and even dimensions. However, doing so also causes it to randomly warp through space and time as well (although it cannot move to other dimensions itself). Thus, it has to constantly teleport things until it is able to get back to a time and area close to the one it came from. Before making things teleport, however, it also has to encase them in an ice cube. Gelidus is thought to be behind the existence of mutants like Undeniable. Upon solving multiple ARGs hosted by a developer, players learned that Gelidus has a very major role in the lore behind mutants. He tampered with Antired's mind to make them feel pain upon seeing red, framed an innocent Lanternfly for murders Gelidus did and created Arthificioda from it, spread the rumors that put Potterror into hiding, and made Obsoletion only able to speak through colors, among many other horrors. It is suspected his actions have directly or indirectly affected a large chunk of the islands in the game. Gelidus has bad Vitality, and most of its stats are mediocre as well. It has mediocre Strength, Guard, and Endurance. However, it has an incredible 153 spirit and a high agility stat to go with it. Coupled with good offensive types like Frost and Astral, this makes Gelidus a very threatening creature. Gelidus used to be even stronger before; while it was slower, it had better bulk, and it also had very good moves that made it basically unstoppable. However, Gelidus got nerfs in both stats and moveset, and became not as overpowered as a result, although players still agree it is one of the strongest creatures in the game. Statistics Vitality: 56 Strength: 73 Guard: 71 Spirit: 153 Endurance: 77 Agility: 130 Evolves into: N/A Evolves from: N/A Drop: Gelidus 1/50, ClassicGelidus 1/75, GelidusAsAnHuman 1/2500 What do you think of Gelidus? It's adorable! It's awesome! It scares me... I think it's funny! I think it looks a bit weird. I don't have any particularly strong opinions on it. I don't like it. What do you think of Gelidus's stats? S Tier - The best of the best! A Tier - Excellent! B Tier - Good, but not amazing. C Tier - A bit meh. D Tier - Not good. Category:Frost-type Creatures Category:Magic-type Creatures Category:Creatures with Lost Coverage Category:Creatures with Astral Coverage Category:Spectralunar Creatures Category:Mutants Category:Creatures Category:Unobtainable